User blog:N1CKNAME/To-Do List
This is literally just a to-do list for myself to keep track of work needed around the wiki. If you think one sounds like something you'd like to do, go right ahead. Otherwise, feel free to ignore this page lol. *Make a "glitches" page (see Dragonvale wiki) *Change the "release history" and "sale history" lists into tables. *Figure out how to make a page a subpage, or some sort of page designation that means it doesn't show up when people choose "random page" or as a search suggestion in the search box or on the "all main pages" page list. (want to do this for ice world missions and such pages). *Calculate the cost of completing the collections (some have already been done). *Figure out how the bonus is calculated for Collect frenzy. *Make sure any relevant info from the holiday events section of the events page is on the holiday tokens page, and then delete those sections from event page. *Add info on real money sales on coins/acorns - use the currency page created by the wiki nav bar. Include info provided by jobeth - that the extras you get when normally buying a pack aren't included, so the discount you're expecting will actually be less (believe this is in a comment on the game updates page somewhere). editing page, search for an image starting with "bigsale", it's a screenshot of current acorn purchases *Go through all pages and properly capitalize/pluralize all links that are in sentences. *Complete Egg Rescue page *Add habitat categories to all animals. Then fill in the category pages themselves (just add pic of each habitat probably). a table of habitats did NOT work at all. It would be extremely large and wikia no longer does the popup tables.. Look into whether HIDDEN categories would keep the animal pages neater! *Animals available at level 1 are probably incorrect, since level one consists of mandatory missions. Also, the gameloft FAQ page answers "why are expensive animals locked" with "more expensive animals aren't available until level 10", so... *"Earnings" page (table of earnings of fun stuff and animals). Consider: **Move "per min" column from animal page **Use info provided in spreadsheet linked on animal page **Max potential earnings via decoration bonus **Columns must be sortable **Also include fun stuff, import that column of "per min" **"Also would be very interested in a page that lays out decorations by size, value by square, value for purchase. Ex: grass is 1x1 @ +4% costs 1 acorn, so if you purchased 20 ( amount needed to surround one 4x4 animal or fun stuff piece) it would cost 20 acorns and add a 80% bonus to the piece. So it would easily be compared to other 1x1 pieces or to say a 3x3 piece at a 25% value. Like how any nine 1x1 pieces at +3% (3x9=+27%) are worth more to animals in their range than one 3x3 at +25%. And of course their cost comparisons." from anon comment on animal page. **ISSUE: can't have sortable columns with the types of tab used on the mission page. Only other way to do it with tabs and sorting function is to have all the info actually on that page, but the tab option makes it so that editing has to be done in source mode, which I don't really understand how to do with tables. Actually - can it be edited in visual mode if the tab code is taken out while editing (and then replaced before publishing??) *Rename image files that weren't given descriptive names. Find out how Dragonvale wiki set it up so that a stock image requesting name change would show up in place of any pictures uploaded and named Image.jpg. *Figure out the equation that determines the coin prizes in Kung Fu Scrat based on level. *Figure out the number of friends and follows players can have based on level **Follows - increases by 1 every 5 levels, starting at level 6. At 56, I can follow 15 villages. So figure out the number of follows a player has starting at level 1 and go from there. Add that info to the levels page as well as the friends page. Future stuff, or stuff that I'd look into, but isn't particularly necessary: *Look into whether there's any way to simplify the code for the missions tables without redoing them (probably just old code). Image Editing: *Get images (with background removed) of animals in their baby form on each individual animal page. *Remove backgrounds from the habitat page images *Clean screenshots (white background) needed of: animated skeleton, snow baseball, statue of liberty, eiffel tree, stonehenge, harvest pumpkin, christmas presents, Android Presents, Beach Soccer Pitch put together, Soccer Shuffleboard, Regular undecorated village entry arch, main characters walking around village *Make a page for the ice world village entry arch. Include images of how it is decorated for different events. ** ** *Maybe sometime, if very very bored, get images of the dino world versions of decos/buildings/habitats that can go in both worlds. *Crop the "family complete" photos on animal pages so that the image is just the center part showing the full family in its habitat (no need to remove background) (plus, it is confusing when the animal's info has changed since the screenshot was taken). Also crop any full family photos that are screenshots. *Remove backgrounds from mission screens so character can be placed by their table on the Mission pages. **Ellie: there's an Ellie mission screencap on the Mission's page **Diego: **Possums: **Sid: ***There is a full-body Sid on the collection complete images on the collections page **Louis: **Peaches: *Possible use for small icons from level-up screens? some animals/items are always available, won't have icons for everything **White Tiger: **Pterodaustro: *Images/Borders that might be useful: ** ** *Valentine's: ** ** Category:Blog posts